epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Sam Monroe vs Mega Man --VGCT
Welcome to the first round of the Video Game Character Tourney. Here we have Sam Monroe, from Siren: Blood Curse, face off with Mega Man, from the Mega Man series. Lyrics Sam is walking around in the Haduna Village, trying to find Bella and Melissa. He looked out to the river and cries out, '"Bella! Melissa!"' However, he hears a sound behind him; he turns to see a shadow. He reaches down and picks a lead pipe but see it's not a shibito. Instead, it's Mega Man with his blaster up. VIDEO GAME CHARACTER TOURNEY!! Who are you? Do you know where Bella is?"' Sam asks when the pipe is shot out of his hand. '"What the hell?!" SAM MONROE Mega Man lowers his blaster and shakes his head VS "What are you doing here?"' Sam asks. MEGA MAN ''"What about you? Mega man asks. Sam begins: '''"Well..." Sam Monroe: I'm here facing a Battle Kid who doesn’t have Guts, All I see is a Forbidden Siren, you need to shape up, I’ll torch your body and win this game of battle chips, Can’t you see the light? You’re old, no one gives two shits. I’ll chop you down, blow you away; this round is mine; Let’s face it: You’re going to get blasted from behind, So what if you’re a “hero”, you had a game named after you, Savior or not, you’re nothing more than a Maggot; you lose. Mega Man: The hell are you to call me a maggot, I won't take this, Just another one of my foes; you'll end up being faceless. I'll make your blood rain from the sky, I'm hard as Rock; you can't break me, Ring your death Bella, call it a Siren, where's your series been lately? I'm a real mega man, no one knows who you are, And frankly, Professor, your games aren't getting very far. You've just been Mega Busted, now wake up from your dream, Blast you again with this, now you're nowhere to be seen. Mega Man blasts Sam and the latter dies, but it resurrected as a Spider Shibito. A Sniper Shibito shoots Mega Man in the head, and he dies, but time goes back to 1976 where they're in the same spot but both are alive. Sam stumbles slightly and his glasses fall off and he looks up at Mega Man. Sam Monroe: You aren’t thinking Wright, you’re a body with no Sol, You’re just like a Rock, too dense to be on a Roll. At least my game had a continual story, yours never ends! Defeat a bad guy and let him go, no wonder the company wanted you dead. You can call this a Blast from the Past, but you’re getting owned. Before you get Wily, learn to take time or you’ll be postponed, Sing the Blues from the abandoned streets like the game you play, Or else a Shibito will eat the lame and shitty words that you say. Mega Man: Not even an E-Tank can heal you from the shit you just said, I'm Slashing, Crashing, Flashing, Man, I'll have your head. I'm Powered Up, in a Rush, can't stop me once I'm Rolling, I'm in Smash Bros., when's the last time you had something going? Sammy, stop time traveling and find something better to do, I've got plenty of Time on my hands, I'm just passing it by beating you. I'll kick your ass 10 times, you'll be begging me to forgive you, But unlike Wily, I'll leave you dead, this isn't anything you can live through. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE VIDEO GAME CHARACTER TOURNEY!! Poll Who won? Sam Monroe Mega Man Category:Blog posts